my life with Hiruma
by angeljr777
Summary: kagome is done with the Feudal era and is back in her own time however she gets kicked out of school cuz of her absences and turns to her child hood friend Himura and he forces her to be a boy and join the football team.
1. Chapter 1

**This is done for YukimuraShuusukeGirl's challenge**

******Im sorry but this is not an update (yet) i have redone this chappie so it flows a little bit nicer. i WILL up date soon like possibly tomorrow. thank you for your support**

**I know this is short but this is the beginning and this is the first story that I have deemed acceptable so far it might be dabbles but I don't know yet we'll see how it goes. You see the little review button? Please click it tell me what you think flames are ignored so don't bother**

**Disclaimer: I in no way do I own inuyasha or Eyeshield 21**

Chapter one

I'm doomed

I can't believe this. I got back from the feudal era and I expected to take it easy for a while, you know. Do things like go to school, hang out with my friends, bring up my grades, but apparently fate had different things in mind like always.I risked my life to save the world, destroyed the greatest evil ever known, had the Shikon no tama merge with myself, also had my second family taken away from me, I got over my first love, went back to my own time and had the well sealed up. i can deal with that.

however What do I get for all my troubles? My fucking school kicked me out and left me to find another on my own, now this wouldn't be a problem except for the fact that no respectable school within my area, no within JAPAN would take me in. I had two options left ether go to a delinquent school or the Deimon Devil Bats. There is no possible way in hell i am going to a punk ass school and risk my life even more to protect myself. so what option do you think i took, why the bats of course thanks for asking.

now I personally don't mind the school itself but the problem is my childhood friend, Hiruma. He's a selfish bastard who would use blackmail to get his way and also very difficult to work with but I like him, a lot, and he knows it to. I'm not entirely sure if he likes me back, i can never read his romantic interest towards me however i am hopeful. Anyway I would do almost anything for him and thank god he is decent enough not to take advantage of me that would not go right if he wasn't good deep deep down. I sometimes help him make up training plans though very rarely because there was no time to between my travels and studying like crazy trying to keep up. he also has no clue what iv been doing or at least i don't thing he does.

I look at my phone and sigh. I flip it open and dial the number "what the fuck do you want," he asked and somehow that pissed me off.

"I need your dam help you bastard," I said angrily.

"And why do you need my fucking help Kaggy" I could hear the grin behind his voice and I almost regretted calling him, almost.

"I got kicked out of my fucking school and no one will take me in dam it," I hissed

"And what do you want me to do use my connections to get you in my school?

"wow how did you figure that out" my voice was driping in scarsim.

"hmfp, Yea I can do that but what's in it for me" he asked lazily.

"What do you want me to do?" I hesitantly ask.

"Kekeke, you'll see my fucking little bird [1] you'll see on Monday, I'll even pick you up, you better be grateful Kaggy" click. I once again stare at the phone and collapse on my bedroom floor. 'I'm so fucking doomed' I screamed in my mind with despair

[1] this is a reference to a children's nursery rhyme in japan called kagome kagome its about a caged bird

Angeljr777

Click the button or i'll send Hiruma after you


	2. Chapter 2

**Im sorry but this is not an update (yet) i have redone this chappie so it flows a little bit nicer i WILL up date soon like possibly tomorrow. On the plus side I thank my reviewers and the people who added me to favorites. Also if you spot any mistakes that make you crazy don't be afraid to tell me. Now on to the disclaimer**

**Here it is I do not own inuyasha or eye shield in any way though I wish I had but I don't.**

Chapter 2

The window is broken and I'm I guy?

Monday rolled around and I was dreading it with every fiber in my body, I did not want to wake up and I was deciding weather I should or not when I herd a gun shot break my window. I bolted up and shot towards the window to see Himura with his gun pointed towards the window.

"You could have killed me you bastard!" I screamed at him.

"Like hell I could" he started to clime up the house and through the broken window "and its time for you to get the fuck up."

I look over to my clock and saw that it was five in the morning "what the hell Himura, you decided that it would be ok for you to break my window at five in the god forsaken morning! What the hell is wrong with you!" I glared at him as hard as I could but he ignored me and got something out of his bag.

"Here put this on and we'll go" he handed me a uniform, now your thinking what is wrong with that, but here's the thing I'm a girl and the uniform that he gave me is most deffently a guys, can you see the problem now?

"Himura what am I going to do with this" I prayed he got it by mistake.

"What the fuck is the problem?"

"It a guys uniform" I waved it in his face.

"And." is that all he can say.

"I'm a girl."

"And?"

"Why am I going to wear a guy's uniform when I'm a girl?"

"Because you're a guy," he smiled his own devil smile.

"You're kidding, right" I'm shocked, he can't be doing this to me.

"Nope," he picked me up and dropped me in my bathroom then proceeded to closed the door. 'apparently he can, bastard'

now see here, Women have a hard time dressing up as guys because we have these things called breasts and they are quite noticeable if you do nothing about them. so You have to flatten them as much as you can and hope for the best. However if you only have duck tape available and are short on time. It's going to hurt like a bitch when taking it off, and another thing you have to do is learn how to breathe all over again, which is peachy wonderful. So I flatten them and put on the uniform and turn toward the mirror. 'holy crap, I look hot, hmmm, lets try this,' I put my hair into a high pony tail and look back into the mirror 'my hotness has exceeded Sesshomaru's' I stood looking at my reflection, drooling. I snapped out of it and hit my self 'bad Kagome, bad. stop looking at your self, but I'm so pretty~'

"What the fuck is taking you so long" he started banging on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I slam the door open and it hits him in the face. i looked over at him with a expersionless face, "that's what you get for breaking my window" he glared at me while rubbing his nose. It was a funny sight to see so i giggled. he glared harder and i ignored him like he did to me earlier. I walked back into my room to get my school stuff and my katana. Sesshy gave it to me once I completed my training not enough time for the story so imagine me getting beaten to death every day. so i decided that since Himura had his guns so I can have my katana.

"Where did you get that?" he said sternly.

"None of your dam business. why the hell are we going to school so freakishly early"

"Football club" he stated plainly

"Whatever, have the window fixed by the time I get back or i will sclice your ass up."

"It will my fucking little bird." he smiled the devil smile again.

**reviews are desired, flames are ignored, constructive criticism is needed **

**dont be afraid to review, be afraid to not review, kagome and himura are waiting for you.**

**~ Angeljr777**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peoples i updated. thank you everyone who supported me i wouldn't have continued with out reviews. i did loose my black book a couple times but thats no excuse.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I in no way do I own inuyasha or Eyeshield 21** **  
**

**chapter 3****  
**

**meet the team  
**

As we made our way to school, it was dead silent between us and I wondered what was going on through Himura's head. I look over to him and he was smiling his devil smile ' on second thought perhaps I don't '. I began to wonder what I can do to Himura to pay him back for all this gender swap crap, 'hmm what to do, what to do. I can pretend to be gay or I can expose myself as a girl. Maybe I can terrorize his team against him.' I chuckled evilly at the thought and Himura looked over at me questioningly I just smirked at him and walked faster.

We eventually made our way to the school where his team was waiting. We walked up to them and Kurita bounded over to us and like usual picked me up and gave me the strongest bear hug I ever get from a person "Kagome how are you, its been forever since I saw you"

I hug him back but nowhere near as strong "I'm good Kurita however Himura insists that I'm a guy so humor him with me, k?"

"That's fine Kaggy but why haven't I seen you in forever"

"I had some stuff I had to do overseas in America." He put me down and turned toward the rest of the team who was just staring and being idiots before Himura fired his gun at them to get them to move

"I see, well I'm glad your back, are you joining the team" Kurita kindly asks.

"Most likely, you know how Himura gets about the team. Well better go bug Himura, nice seeing you again Kurita" I jog off toward Himura and the rest of the team with Kurita right behind. "Hey Himura, why haven't you introduced your teem yet."

"Yea Himura, who's this" a person who looks exactly like a monkey said

"I'm Kagome" I cheerfully stated "Himura's boyfriend." I then grabbed and snuggled Himura's arm looking out of the corner of my eye to see his expression he looked annoyed as expected. I look over to the team and giggled at their expressions all of them had their mouths dropped to the floor. Then three guys who looked like punk asses walked up to us.

"Himura we had no idea you were gay," a guy with a scar on his cheek said

"Are you in this sport to get your hands on guys?" a longhaired guy continued

"Uh, what they said" a guy with spiky blond hair dumbly stated.

This seemed to get Himura mad for he took his gun and shot at their feet "Fucking brothers you better run, Cerberus go," just then a small pit bull ran passed and chased the brothers it was hilarious to see.

"Himura introduce me" I whined while mentally smirking at the hilarity of the situation

He then proceeded to point to each member of the team "The guys that were talking where the ha-ha brothers they are linemen, then you have Monta and Sena the receiver and running back. Yukimitsu the bench warmer, Daikichi and Kurita linemen as well, Taki the tight end. Then you have the extras Mamori and Suzuna the manager and cheerleader" he finished

"It's nice to meet you all" I said "Himura how do you train them?"

"Just sit back and watch" he chuckles maniacally; as he directed the players where they needed to go and he ether sent Cerberus after the runners or shot at the linemen. I was impressed by Sena's speed but he could be faster, you know what they could all be better and I intend to fix that. Insert evil chuckle here

"Hey Himura, can I set up a training menu for them?" I ask innocently giving him big puppy eyes.

"Yea, sure, knock yourself out" he started chasing people.

I was laughing at his antics when Mamori came up to me and said, "You two look really good together"

"Awww thank you and how did you get involved with him he's not the most friendly person out there," told her

"He got Sena to be on his team and I joined to make sure he doesn't hurt him"

"That's so noble well I better go join them, HEY HIMURA IM JOINING." I yelled out to him while jogging over to the runners. I join with the players until Himura called morning practice over. I then proceeded to jump on his side and snuggle his hair "Hiru-kun payback is a bitch" I whisper in his ear

He chuckles then whispers back, "bring it bitch"

**ok so another chappi out and once again**

**reviews are desired, flames are ignored, constructive criticism is needed **

**dont be afraid to review, be afraid to not review, Kagome and Himura are waiting for you.**

**~ Angeljr777**


End file.
